Indiferencia
by Gisella
Summary: James no sabe como conquistar a Lily. Son novios pero siente que ella todavía no lo aprecia como desearía. He aquí las consecuencias de cuando la indiferencia toma cartas en el asunto; y de una acción tan mal hablada emerge el amor más profundo. One-shot.


**Welcome!** D

Primera vez que logro subir a FF' y veamos que tal se me da en estos lares.

Para comenzar, un simple One-Shot de Lily una de mis parejas favoritas, y de las que más escribí hasta ahora. Ya me verán dejando otras cosas, que suponiendo que lean esto, serán mejor o peor xD Ustedes dirán.

Este es una de mis favoritas, el modo en que James encuentra la debilidad de Lily, tan visible y maravillosamente tramposo; de un modo bien merodeador.

Así que, ¿Qué mejor que la opinión propia? Espero que les guste -

* * *

Lily metía su cabeza entre los pergaminos esparcidos por la mesa, tratando por cuarta vez leer la misma indicación. Remus la miraba de reojo; estaba claro que no estaba concentrada en los deberes, que desde esa tarde habían procurado terminar. Acababa de caer la noche, y no habían siquiera llegado a la mitad.

La pelirroja estaba indignadísima. James, su supuesto novio, hacía toda una semana que no le hablaba, tocaba, miraba, molestaba, besaba o… algo. En su noviazgo de casi 1 año, nunca lo había sentido tan raro… es que en realidad, ¡ni siquiera lo sentía!  
Eso ya era denigrante, no podía Lily tolerar a alguien que la utilizase de ese modo. Si, iría a decirle ya mismo que no iba a soportar más su ignorancia ¡Ella era la que no le tomaba en cuenta! ¿Qué era lo que sucedía?

-Voy… arriba- dijo como quien no quiere la cosa, levantándose de su lugar evitando las pupilas de su amigo.  
-Lil…- pidió cansino Remus buscando por los ojos de la pelirroja.  
-Solo voy a hablar con él, Remus- justificó ella concediéndole de a poco su mirada -No puede seguir así-

Cuando Remus dio con su objetivo suspiró desalentado. Se veía la irritación en ellos; un destello de oscuridad en las esmeraldas que iluminaban las pupilas de Lily, que ya habían estado bastante tristes ese tiempo. Remus volvió a sus tareas entendiendo que no debía ingresar en ese territorio, mientras la pelirroja subía las escaleras hacia la habitación de los chicos.

Abrió la puerta con menos delicadeza de la usual en ella, sabiendo que solo James estaba allí dentro. Entró decidida a la recámara, pero encontró un chico con la mirada perdida en el techo, recostado en su cama con la ropa puesta. Ni una palabra, una mirada, un suspiro… _Nada_.

-Ya, James. Deja de una vez este juego de niños- masculló fríamente.

Nada.

Lily caminó hasta el costado de la cama con pasos calculadores y su mirada fija en la de James, que todavía seguía perdida en el techo, buscando por algún indicio de que cambiara por su proximidad. Acababa de darse cuenta que hacía casi una semana que no estaban así de cerca o menos; un escalofrío amenazó en sacudirla.

-James- exigió de nuevo, expectante.

Nada.

Lily suspiró cansada. Se puso al lado de James, de pié, mirando a su rostro esperando a una reacción. Un leve ladeo de cabeza, sus ojos ignorantes, una mirada carente de sentimientos, vago movimiento de labios…

-¿Qué sucede, Lily?- murmuró él fijando su vista en ella por primera vez en días. _Sus ojos castaños, escondidos tras sus gafas, nunca le habían parecido tan maravillosos_.  
-¿Qué sucede?- repitió incrédula, con la mirada empañada de rabia e indignación.

El solo la miró enrarecido por su comportamiento. Se veía despreocupado,_ placentero_, como Lily jamás lo había notado… siempre tras de ella tratando de complacerla de ese modo tan _invasivo_. James parpadeó suavemente y volvió su mirada al vacio.

-Eres tú la que viene llamándome- susurró en voz queda -. ¿Qué quieres, Lily? Ahora mismo estoy algo cansado-  
-¿Cansado?- inquirió indignada, acercándose más a James. Sus rizos pelirrojos se entremezclaban con sus facciones, mientras rogaba por su atención con sus ojos enfadados -Cuando no éramos novios, tratabas de conquistarme y no te cansabas para nada, James, en lo absoluto-  
-Lo sé- susurró mirando unos segundos a Lily. Cambió rápidamente el rumbo de su rostro; se notaban las lágrimas de enojo a punto de salir e inundar sus pupilas. No resistiría aquello -. Supongo que… solo necesito descansar un poco a solas-  
-¿De verdad?- susurró incrédula y fría, pero _disfrutando_ del tono despreocupado de James –Entonces creo que… si necesitas descansar, lo mejor sería darnos un respiro en… la relación, ¿no?- No se iba a resistir ante la idea de separarse de ella, Lily lo sabía.

Pero no esperaba la respuesta de James.

-Si eso es lo que deseas…- musitó él sin importancia, mirando a los ojos confundidos de la pelirroja.

El rostro de Lily se transformó. Las lágrimas amenazaron con salir, pero no sabía si era por el enfado, o la sorpresa. La ignorancia de James en ese momento, en esas palabras… lo hacía parecer… otro. Y no se había dado cuenta de ese sentimiento nuevo que la estaba encantando. Lily cree que James es, o _era_, la persona más inmadura de Inglaterra, y eso es lo que le impide amarlo realmente por completo.

Pero cuando James ignora a Lily, parece la persona más madura en la faz de la tierra.

Lily no dice nada, busca y remueve en las pupilas apartadas de James, debatiéndose entre el dolor y el placer. Cae una lágrima, en la mejilla que el moreno le niega a la pelirroja.  
James se voltea a punto de quebrar su coraza y dejar de engañar a Lily, pero ella pierde la cordura primero; no encuentra otro modo, en ese momento de desesperación, de buscar sus verdaderas intenciones.

Le besa tomando su cara con sus manos y su mentón temblando entre sollozos que están ahí, pero no quiere admitirlos. James siente el sabor cálido, manso y decidido de los besos de Lily, y su cuerpo en un segundo se convierte en chocolate, y se está dejando derretir bajo esos labios salados por las lágrimas.  
Le devuelve el beso al instante en que se recupera de la sorpresa, pero la pelirroja no va a dejarlo. Apenas siente la dura frialdad de James comenzar a flaquear, se desprende rápidamente de los labios de su novio.

-Si quieres un tiempo,- le dice entre lágrimas que caen vertiginosamente a sus labios –entonces tendrás todo el tiempo del mundo-  
Lily se levanta de la cama dejando sus rizos danzar detrás de su caminar cálidamente enfadado hasta la puerta, y no hay labios que la callen en ese momento.

-No debí aceptar salir contigo desde un principio…- empieza a decir volteando a mirar al moreno, que se reincorpora de su cama apesadumbrado. Enojada, camina nuevamente hasta él -, no debí darte oportunidad, nunca debiste besarme, ¡Y nunca debí decirte que te amo!-

Se voltea finalmente decidida a terminar eso allí. Se siente rara; perdida sin James detrás suya tratando de impedirle salir. Camina hasta la puerta y cierra los ojos nuevamente lagrimeantes; cuando gira el pomo y no escucha al castaño caminando detrás de ella, cuando casi todo su cuerpo está fuera de la habitación y no hay quien trate de detenerla... es en ese momento que se siente realmente _mal_, sumamente _ignorada_ y demasiado _perdida_, sin James.

Se da cuenta de su debilidad, y es en ese momento que quiere llorar más, porque finalmente entiende que lo que más amaba y necesitaba a su lado, estaba en esa habitación, de donde acababa de salir cortando su relación. Todavía de espaldas, empuja la puerta con el fin de que azote contra el marco fuertemente.  
Pero la puerta no hace el estruendo que esperaba... como si alguien la detuviera. Su mirada empapada brilla unos segundos esperanzada, mientras se da vuelta frunciendo el ceño.

Nadie está allí. La puerta esta firmemente cerrada y la oscuridad es la que reina en el pasillo.  
Cree estar volviéndose loca por pensar que James saldría por ella, luego de haberse arrepentido en su cara de toda su relación.

Cierra los ojos mientras camina hacia las escaleras, rogando que nadie la escuche lamentarse entre la oscuridad del estrecho tramo de escalones. Baja unos cuantos pasos abriendo apenas sus ojos, pero a mitad del trecho se rinde. Solloza y se tapa la boca para no llorar. Cierra los ojos tratando de contener las lágrimas, pero solo logra que se amontonen en sus pestañas y caigan a sus mejillas. Deja su espalda apoyarse en la pared y ya no puede evitar soltar su boca para respirar bien, aunque los sollozos así se oigan más fuertes.  
No le importa; que el mundo sepa que ella llora por James, que llora porque perdió lo que más le importaba.

Y eso es lo que James deseaba que piense.

Aparece como una silueta que es demasiado rápida para las mal acostumbradas pupilas de Lily. Envuelve su cuello delicado con una mano, y lo rota hacia arriba suavemente, sintiendo sus mejillas y labios mojados. Pasa los suyos propios en aquellos lugares, sintiendo como su estómago da vueltas entre la culpabilidad y la incertidumbre, al saber que Lily lloraba desesperadamente porque _realmente_, ella pensó que lo había perdido.  
La pelirroja queda tiesa unos momentos, hasta que siente la respiración de James descansar en su oído, y la calidez madura de su voz hacerle cosquillas entre el cabello.

-Te amo, Lily- murmura anidándose en su cuello, acariciándolo con sus labios y dejando recorrer su delicada mandíbula con las yemas de su otra mano.

Lily está a punto de perderse en sus palabras, pero siente las lágrimas todavía en sus ojos y recordar lo que sufrió la hace olvidar el trato de James, y solo concentrarse en apartarlo, de algún modo. Empuja con sus manos pero solo logra moverlo un poco, y que el moreno tome sus manos entre las suyas, y las sujete fuertemente contra la pared a los costados de su cuerpo; mientras suspira en su cuello y deja una estela de sensaciones allí donde su aliento y sus labios se encuentran con la piel de la pelirroja. Lily no quiere dejarse ganar, no quiere admitir la derrota.

-Estás demasiado cansado para ponerme atención, ¿recuerdas?- le recrimina ella todavía con voz estrangulada. Puede notar la curvatura de sus labios en su piel aún mientras se esfuerza por liberarse.

No le contesta, solo sigue subiendo por su cuello con pequeños besos. Ella tiene incertidumbre y logra soltar una de sus manos, pero James la toma y la besa antes de juntarla con la otra, sobre su cabeza. Lily le mira a los ojos y ahora puede notar, exactamente, dos relucientes pupilas castañas en medio de la oscuridad, atrás de unos brillantes cristales, y el reflejo de sus labios húmedos.

James insiste con besos que llegan hasta la mandíbula, y Lily se regodea en sus negaciones y forcejeos.  
De a poco se da cuenta de que era un juego, y no puede evitar sentirse atraída por jugar; porque sabe que este jugador, siempre gana.

Un poco más arriba, llega a la comisura de los labios y entreabre su boca tentando a Lily a seguirlo; la pelirroja forcejea, pero cae como abeja que va a la miel. James acaricia sus labios con los de ella, uno encima del otro, sin besarla, y de manera casi inperceptible. Ella trata, pero sabe que con él solo puede perder. Baja la guardia unos segundos y logra nuevamente que su mano se libere de las de James; el moreno toma la otra y la coloca en la pared, entrelazada a la suya. Si Lily no se decide pronto a besarlo, terminará perdiendo, lo sabe... con ella sería con lo único que soportaría perder; solo para verla ganar.

Pero James es un excelente jugador.

La mano que el moreno trata de atrapar, es la que va a su nuca y acerca su boca a la de la pelirroja. Lily encierra sus labios en torno al labio inferior de James, y él es ahora quién sigue la jugada. No es un beso largo ni de reconciliación; es desafiante, competitivo, atractivo y condenadamente encantador. Es un beso de ellos, por ellos, y para ellos. Nadie más debe saberlo.

Lily recorre con su mano desde la nuca de James, hasta el cuello. Baja un poco más hasta el hombro, y desciende apenas para empujar a James de una vez por todas. Él se desprende de la pelirroja y la sonrisa que hay en su rostro, es única. Socarrona, confiada, enfermiza y astuta arma que acaba de aprender a usar en su contra. Lily desearía ser menos cándida, y James se pregunta por qué no había notado nunca cual era su debilidad. Siempre había estado a flor de piel.

-Dilo, Lily..- pide James susurrante, frente con frente, mirada fijamente puesta en los ojos del otro. Y quizá, alguna de James a los labios de Lily, que lucen más carmín que lo común.

Ella desafía, todavía sigue seria. No quiere admitir derrota, pero debe reconocer que James es el mejor jugador con el que se ha topado.

-¡Eres un idiota, James!-

Lily desaparece por el retrato de la Dama Gorda sin siquiera recordar que hacía más de 10 minutos había prometido a Remus_ ''solo hablar con él''_ y volver a ayudarlo a terminar las tareas.  
James baja las escaleras con las manos en los bolsillos y una sonrisa más radiante que todas las de esa dura semana. Sus labios, al igual a los de Lily, también están algo más hinchados de lo común. No mira a Remus, pero sabe que está allí; James pierde su mirada en el hueco del retrato, sin borrar su sonrisa.

-Te lo dije, Lunático- interrumpe el silencio de la sala en un tono cálido.  
-Haz dicho muchas cosas en 7 años, Cornamenta- susurra Remus en respuesta, volviendo su vista a los pergaminos -Podrías ser algo más específico.-

James mira a su amigo, se acerca lento y pausado caminando como si el mundo entero pudiese pasarle por encima, y él no se sentiría ni un ápice deprimido. Busca su mirada unos momentos. Remus, claro, se la concede con ojos cansados y entendedores.

-Te dije que encontraría la debilidad de Lily- aclara James. Su sonrisa se ensancha, su pecho también; voltea pretendiendo volver a su dormitorio.  
-¿Te lo dijo?- pregunta Remus. Y si Remus pudiese ser incrédulo, quizá en esta ocasión, lo sería.  
James mira a su amigo de reojo.

-Indiferencia...- susurra triunfante el moreno.  
Remus sabe que hay algo más por la forma en que James habla.  
-...O más específicamente, en sus mismas palabras -agrega susurrante, como si fuese el secreto más preciado del mundo -: _mi_ indiferencia- termina James. Sube las escaleras, y cuando está en mitad del tramo, no puede evitar tocarse los labios y susurrar.

_- Y mi entera debilidad, es Lily-_

* * *

Y aca termina el suplicio. Tengas lo que tengas que decirme, agradecería que le dieras un lindo click al **GO** de abajo :  
(Se aceptan comentarios, tomatazos, alabanzas y escrituras de casas D, etecé.)

See you soon!  
Gise.


End file.
